


Kylie’s Accident

by tired_alone_and_gay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Farting, Lesbian, Panty Pooping, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alone_and_gay/pseuds/tired_alone_and_gay
Summary: Kylie and her girlfriend Lana are walking home when Kylie has an accident. The two enjoy it more than expected, and the night comes to an end with some messy fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kylie’s Accident

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first work!  
> -Apologies for the lack of indentations; I’m on mobile and my phone is being annoying  
> -This story contains scat and farting, so if that isn’t your thing, please leave :)

“Lana,” hissed Kylie. “I need to take a dump.” Of course, Kylie’s need for a bathroom wasn’t surprising to her girlfriend. It was quite noticeable by the way she quietly moaned and let out small, very wet farts every few steps. Lana didn’t want to make the situation even more embarrassing for her partner, however, so she feigned ignorance.  
“Oh, poor baby. Do you think you can make it home?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” replied Kylie. “I think I might’ve had dairy by the way my stomach feels, and walking certainly isn’t helping.”   
“I’m sorry sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?” Kylie shook her head tightly.   
The pair kept walking. Kylie’s farts were continuously getting wetter, and a small brown stain was making itself known on the seat of her tiny white dress.   
BBBFFFFFBLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP  
Kylie groaned as a particularly wet bout of flatulence erupted out of her backside.  
“I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna make it,” she cried.  
“You got this. We’re a few minutes away.”  
“I’m not going to make it, Lana!” she cried. Lana could hear her stomach gurgling, and she was also starting to lose faith in Kylie’s ability not to poop herself.  
“Oh fuck,” she hissed. Lana heard loud bubbling and crackling noises as a brown patch on her girlfriend’s ass quickly grew in size as liquid shit spewed out of her. She panted as more and more diarrhea exploded from her rectum, farting loudly the entire time.  
Finally, after what must’ve been several minutes, Kylie’s sphincter stopped its violent tirade.  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” she moaned.   
“Are you okay?” asked Lana.  
“I think so. I’ll at least be able to make it home.”  
The couple walked in silence for a few minutes. Then, Kylie spoke up.  
“If I’m being honest, I kinda liked that. Like, a lot.”  
“What?!” her girlfriend replied. She didn’t care what her partner was into, she was just surprised. Kylie knew that Lana was supportive of her, and thus didn’t take offense.  
“Babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could we please fuck when we get home? I’m really horny.” Now, Lana was just flat-out confused. Her girlfriend had just taken a massive dump of pure diarrhea in her pants, and her immediate thought was that of sex.  
“I mean, I guess so,” Lana replied. Kylie smiled awkwardly, but she was internally ecstatic. Her pussy was throbbing, and she craved to be touched.  
By the time the pair were almost home, Kylie’s stomach was acting up again.   
FFFFLLLLLBBBBBBPPPPPTTTTTPPPPTTT  
A wet fart escaped her ass. She moaned, and Lana couldn’t tell if it was out of pain or pleasure.  
PRRRRRRRPPPLLLLLTTTTT  
BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBPPPP  
PPPPPPBBBBBBBBBPPPLLBB  
Kylie’s gas was getting louder, and she was obviously becoming increasingly aroused.  
“Fuck, babe. I think I need to take a dump again,” she said, once they’d gotten inside their apartment.  
“Ok, I can wait,” Lana said.  
“Babe, I want us to fuck while I have to shit,” said Kylie. Her arousal was causing her to forget about how insane what she was asking for was. Lana was used to the absurdity, though, and she was beginning to get turned on herself.  
The two made their way into the bedroom and took off their clothes. Lana changed into black lingerie. Kylie was already wearing such garments. Hers were red and had a hole cut out where her tight, pink asshole was. It was perfect for what they were about to do.  
“Get on the bed,” commanded Kylie. Most of the time, Lana was the top, so it felt unnatural for her to be the submissive one. This change was welcome to her though, and she immediately obliged.  
“My stomach hurts,” Kylie said, moaning loudly. “I’m about to take a massive dump all over you. You are going to be my slave,” she said. Lana nodded quickly. She was starting to think that she was also into this kind of thing.  
She soon realized that her girlfriend was lowering her ass onto her face, her perfect little hole right over her nose. Lana lowered her hand down to her soaking vulva and began to rub. Her fingers worked in and out of her hole, sending shivers down her spine.  
BBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPTTT  
Kylie farted loudly, moaning as she did so. The stench burned Lana’s nostrils.  
FFFFFFLLLLLBBBBLLLPPP  
Lana felt drops of moisture land on her nose. Kylie clearly needed to shit, and bad. She seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment.  
Kylie then released an enormous torrent of flatulence onto her nose. Lana was already close to cumming when her girlfriend began to take a dump.  
“Ohhhh, it’s coming out!” Kylie groaned. A long snake of feces coiled out of her. It was soft and smelled sickly sweet.   
After several turds made their way out of her, her bowel movement became more liquid. Diarrhea sputtered out of her, accompanied by barrages of farts.  
Her dump concluded by more turds slipping out of her, faster and faster, until one loud fart concluded it all.  
Lana came. Hard. Her juices spurted out of her as she worked herself harder and harder. She practically screamed, before going limp, panting loudly.  
“We should do this more often,” said Kylie, chuckling.


End file.
